King of the Aura Games
by Dragon367
Summary: Oh no the Aura kingdom is under attack! Prince Ash is forced to flee his kingdom to safety, but then he stumbled upon something greater than he could ever image. Rated M for just encase.
1. Chapter 1

**The King of the Aura Games**

* * *

"Prince we must leave." A knight in chipped dark blue armor said reaching out through the fire that spread through the great hall of the castle. "It's not safe."

"But what of mother and father? Did you save them?" The young raven haired prince asked with hope in his hazel eyes.

"I am sorry my prince I could not save them," The knight said lowering his head in shame. "But I will carry out their dying wish." He said picking up the boy and carrying him out of the castle.

The knights, with the young prince in his arms, kicked open the doors to the outside and continued running into the deep dark forest. Then there was a cry, but it was not from an ally.

"Oh no, we have been spotted." The boy cried out.

"Do not worry my prince I will get you to safety." The knight said continuing to run.

Suddenly through the darkness and arrow flew and hit the blue knight in the back, knocking him and the prince to the ground.

"Oh no, Sir Luster, please get up." The young prince said pulling the dented and tattered helmet off of the knight.

The knight growled in pain as he got up and picked the prince back up in his arms. "For the Aura Race!" He yelled as he began running.

The knight ran for several hundred yards being closely followed by the enemy that he kept the prince away from.

"I….will….not….fail..." The knight huffed through the blood, sweat, and tears.

His lungs burned for oxygen, his legs were hurting like never before, but he had to keep running otherwise they would get the prince. He must protect the prince, no matter the cost.

Then another arrow shot out and went through his shoulder but he kept running even through the red hot stab of pain he was feeling. It wasn't much longer before they reached an ancient temple much like the Airavatesvara temple with two jackal-headed statues guarding the giant doors.

"The temple of Lucario." The knight gasped. "Quickly prince you must go inside I will protect you." He said pushing him into the direction of the temple.

"But Sir Luster, what of you?" The prince said with tears in his eyes.

"That does not matter." The knight said as he drew his curved blade. It had been chipped and battered from the fight to get to the prince. The once beautiful bronze hilt was now dull and chipped as well. His shield has a lot of scratches but you could still make out the golden ram through the blood, and the gem glowed brightly on the bottom of it as well as the jewel on the top of the head of the hawk that popped out of his breastplate.

The prince ran for the temple and as he reached the huge doors he looked back only to see that the dark blue knight was surrounded by a group of black soldiers.

"Go!" The soldier yelled to the boy.

The prince nodded and went inside the temple closing the doors.

"Sir Luster." The prince whispered clutching his green stone that he wore around his neck, before continuing on into the dark temple.

"Alright," The blue knight said getting into his battle stance. "Let me show you why they call me the Black Luster Soldier!" He yelled charging into the group.

 _ **[Inside the Temple]**_

"Whoa this place is huge!" The raven haired prince said walking down on of the hallways.

He was correct, the hall was at least 75 feet wide and the length was at least 200 feet long with almost twenty on each side ten feet apart. Each pillar war at least a foot thick. The floor had a blue and gold tile design and the walls, pillars, and ceiling was a bright gold with hieroglyphics embedded in them. There was also golden goblets in between every other pillar that lit up every time the boy walked past them.

"Whoa what's that?" The prince said as he reached the end of the hall.

There was a smaller pillar that was around 3 feet tall and it was surrounded by three golden goblets with eyes carved into them. Sitting atop of the pillar was a blue pyramid that was that was big enough to be held with both hands and on top of it was a chain that made it able to be used as a necklace.

"Wow that's cool." He said reaching up to it.

Suddenly, the flames turned blue and the boy fell back in surprise.

' _Grrrr who woke me from my slumber'_ A force said looking around from in the blue pyramid. _'Another grave robber! I will kill him.'_ He said spotting the young boy.

Then there was a bang.

"There he is." One of the soldiers said. "Bring him alive."

Oh no they had found him, he needs to think quickly.

Three of the knights charged forward with weapons in hand. One swiped at the boy but only to hit air. The knight cried out and fell back as the boy palm struck him in his side. He didn't have much time to celebrate his small victory because knight number 2 and 3 came at him. One had a club in his hand and the other one had two short swords. Both tried to strike at him but ended up in the same state as knight number 1.

' _Interesting the boy continues to fight even though he is out numbered'_ The voice thought in interest. _' Why even at the brink of death does this boy kee—'_ His thoughts were interrupted.

"Enough!" The leader of the group said pulling out a bow and aiming it at the prince.

"But sir we have orders to bring him alive." One of the knights said.

"Who said we were going to kill him, the kings said bring him alive, he didn't say anything about crippled." The leader said releasing the arrow.

The prince felt a sharp pain in his leg as he fell down, he cried out grasping his wounded leg.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

The grouped jumped at the unexpected voice,

"W-who are you?" One of the knights stuttered.

"WHO AM I?! I AM ANUBIS GOD OF THE UNDERWORLD!" Anubis boomed. "AND I WILL SMITE ALL OF YOU AND DRAG YOU TO THE DEBTHS OF HELL!"

The blue pyramid glowed so brightly that everyone had to close their eyes. The screams were blocked out from the load ringing.

The young prince rolled up into a ball of fear as the glow consumed him. When he opened his eyes he saw seven charred bodies of the knights that attacked him.

"If you are going to kill me just do it." The young boy said closing his eyes. "Just make it quick."

The prince waited, expecting the worst, but when nothing came he opened his eyes in surprise.

"And why would I do that?" The voice said through the blue pyramid.

"Wait so you aren't going to kill me?" The boy said getting out of his fatal position.

"No I was saving you." Anubis said in a friendly manner.

"Where are you?" The prince asked.

"I am right here."

The young prince looked around confusingly.

"The pyramid, I am in the pyramid." Anubis said at the boy's stupidity.

"What?" The prince said surprised as he limped over to the pyramid.

"Now pick it up and put it on."

The prince picked it up as he was told and took off his green necklace and placed it on the pillar before putting the chain around his neck. He shivered at the cold metal that touched his skin.

"Ahh!" The boy cried out as he was enveloped by a blue glow. "What form of sorcery is this?" He said as he fell into a void of darkness.

The boy groaned as he opened his eyes and put his hand to his head. 'Where am I?' He thought.

"Hello young one." A muscular man with long dirty blond hair said walking towards the boy.

"Ahh! You!" The prince said jumping to his feet but cringed and fell down in pain.

"Oh, let me fix that." The man said kneeling down to him.

The boy cringed as the huge man knelt down and hovered his hand over the wound.

"B-but how?" He questioned looking down on his now healed leg.

"I am a god, I can do almost anything." Anubis said.

"Oh…right." The young prince said standing back up.

"Now," Anubis said snapping the boy out of his trance. "I have given you my name, it is time for you to give me yours."

"Oh, how rude of me," The boy said as he bowed. "I am Prince Ashton Ketchum the second of the Aura Kingdom."

Anubis's eyes widened. No wonder his aura was brighter than the others, he was an aura user and a prince nevertheless. 'I could use this to my advantage.' He laughed in his mind. 'Wow that came out darker than expected.'

"Okay," He started, "I brought you here for a reason."

"And where is 'here' exactly?" Ash asked.

"Oh right, this is the pyramid of light, my training grounds and home." Anubis said.

"Hmmm for something that's called the pyramid of light, it's rather dark in here." Ash said.

"Ha that's funny." Anubis said. "I need you to do something for me."

"But of course," Ash said. "I am forever in your debt."

"Good." The god smirked. "Have you ever heard of the shadow games?"

"I have only heard legends." Ash said scratching his head. "Isn't it the games that the ancient Kalosan's played where they used monsters to fight with each other?"

"Er…closes but no cigar." Anubis said, he didn't expect him to know much. "Kalos weren't the ones who played this game it was the Egyptians who did,"

"Egypt?" The prince asked. "What part of the world is that?"

"It is a whole other dimension." Anubis said.

"Oh." Ash said. "Ok."

"Now I used to be one of the best players the world has ever seen, until the one who called himself Pharaoh." Anubis said. "Who is an evil soul who has killed millions of innocent people."

"What does this have to do with me?" The young boy asked.

"In the battle to overthrow him I was struck down and I lost my mortal body." Anubis said looking down sadly. "But I have discovered a new generation of shadow monsters that require new rules and have greater power. Unfortunately I cannot use them."

"Why not?" The raven haired prince asked.

"I cannot revive my mortal body" The underworld god stated. "Not yet anyway, I need someone to wear this pyramid around their neck while beating one hundred people in the shadow games."

"And you want me to wear it." Ahs said trying to wrap his head around it.

"Yes; you will be in full control of your body, I will just be in a part of your mind helping you along the way." Anubis explained.

Ash thought for a moment before nodding.

"I accept." He said standing strong.

"Good." Anubis said as he was enveloped in a blue glow.

"Gah!" The prince cried out as he felt a burning sensation on his chest.

Ahs took off his shirt to see what had happened. There branded on his chest was a medium sized circle with four smaller circles on the inside in each of those circles was a triangle pointing out in four different directions. It was made of different symbols.

"What is this?" Ash said tracing over it with his pointer finger.

"It is called the spellbinding circle; in the shadow games it keeps an opponent's monster from attacking." Anubis explained.

"Then what the heck is it doing on me?" Ash cried out.

"As much as it keeps a monster from attacking it also keeps it in place," Anubis continued. " See in the Shadow games sometimes people use a spell that takes your soul to the shadow realm when you lose."

"The shadow realm?"

"Yes or as your people like to call it," Anubis said. "Hell and that symbol is to keep you from going there if you lose."

"Oh ok that makes sense." The prince said putting his shirt back on. "Now, how do I play these 'shadow games'?"

"Well that's what I will be teaching you here," Anubis said butting his arm on the boy's shoulder as they walked into the darkness. "My apprentice."

* * *

 **Ok cut. Thanks you guys so much for reading this I have been working on this for a while and I plan on adding more chapters in the future. The main character is Ash Ketchum from the pokemon shows and Anubis is the Anubis from the movie he will be different than he was though. Sir Luster will be making a comeback but it might not be in the way you expect it to be ;D. Um this story will have a shipping in it so right now I am deciding between 3 different girls**

 **(AshXMai)**

 **(AshXSerenity)**

 **(AshXTea)**

 **So I will have a vote between the three or if you would like to have more comment but she has to be in yugioh. Anyway later, time to fly.**


	2. Chapter 2 Relying on Ghouls?

Chapter 2

Relying on Ghouls?

 **Heeeeey guys how are you on this fine day? I just finished this second chapter. It took freaking weeks to make so I hope you like it.**

 **Declaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Yu-Gi-Oh so don't sue me for entertaining others.**

* * *

Ten years has passed since the young prince had taken up his deal with the god. Ten years in the pyramid of light. However time in the pyramid is slower than in the real world. In fact time travels so fast that a year in the pyramid is about one thousand years in Earth time. In that time the prince was shaped into a true master of the shadow games. He had learned everything there is to learn in the art, but he did not only work his brain, he also worked his body as well.

The 18 year old prince now stood at six foot eleven. His unruly black hair grew to shoulder length and had streaks of gold. He ditched his old royal outfit, mainly because he grew out of them, and he now wore a black leather jacket over his black undershirt with a yellow arch that reached half way over a yellow circle that stretched over his muscular chest. He wore gold fingerless gloves with small square spikes above his knuckles. He wore faded gray jeans that reached down to his tan steel toed boots. Around the lower half of his arm he wore a magic golden brace that kept his golden duel disk .His hazel eyes had a streak of green and glowed with determination.

"Now I will have my Blue-eyes White Dragon attack your Dark Magician Girl dealing you 1000 damage, finishing you." The young man said pointing dramatically at his master.

"Ah you have finally beaten me." Anubis said amused as he retracted his dueling disk into his own brace. "You have learned well, I am proud of you."

"Thank you master" Ash said as he retracted his dueling disk and lowering to one knee.

"Rise Prince Ashton." The god of the dead said walking over to his student and setting his hand on the young man's shoulder. "I am no longer your master, but rather, your friend."

"Does that mean?" The raven haired prince said looking up to his teacher.

"Yes, it means you are ready." Anubis said with a joyful laugh. "We shall leave as soon as you are ready."

"This is great." Ash said standing up excitedly. "We can finally take down your enemy and free the world of the evil he has brought down upon it."

"…"

"What?"

"Well you see. About that, well thing have slightly changed." Anubis said shifting nervously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, so far we have spent ten years in the pyramid of light."

"Yes that is correct." The prince said impatiently. "What does that have to do with the mission?"

"See, for every year in here, one thousand years pass in the outside world." The god said. "So the pharaoh is going to look slightly different."

"Different?" Ash nearly yelled. "He will be dead. What was the point of this all if he would die when we'd be done?"

"Well according to prophesy, the pharaoh will be reincarnated to forever fight in the shadow games for all eternity."

"Oh." The prince said trying to understand. "Well why are we trying to beat him if he is just going to be reincarnated again?"

"Pharaoh has not yet been truly beaten in the shadow games; if we beat him we can stop the endless cycle of destruction and stop the pharaoh from ever walking the planet again." Anubis explained. "And also I want the satisfaction of knowing that I beat him."

"Oh, okay, well that makes since." The prince said nodding in approval.

"Yeah, but they have changed the shadow games as well."

"WHAT?!" The prince yelled. "How?"

"Well the rules are the same but they made it a card game." Anubis explained.

"What's a card game?"

"Well it's….well here let me show you."

Anubis raised his left hand and suddenly it was enveloped in smoke and when the smoke cleared he was holding a piece of parchment.

It was a three and a half inch by two and a half inch parchment with different designs on the front and back. On the back was a black and brown vortex. On the front was a picture of a white dragon with eyes of blue. Above the picture were eight stars and below were symbols that represented its attack and defense.

Anubis handed the card to the curious boy.

"Wow. It's like a smaller version of the tablets." Ash said as he turned it over a few times. "But I can't understand a word of it, what language is this?"

"Oh that's English." Anubis said sheepishly. "Here let me fix that."

Anubis waved his hand in front of Ash's eyes.

"What was that supposed to do?" Ash said blinking.

"You can now read and understand every spoken language." The underworld god replied. "Now get some rest you have a long journey ahead of you."

"Yes, right." The boy nodded in understanding.

Time skip to random hour in future

Ash shifted to his other foot nervously as he adjusted the golden brace that was around his arm. Then he whipped it open and four gold plates slid out.

"Are you ok?" A voice asked from behind the prince.

"Yes I am." Ash said withdrawing the plates. "It's just…the way you described it, everything will be so different. What if I am not ready?"

"Do not worry I will be right here with you, plus if we wait it will only get more crazy and even more confusing." Anubis said putting a comforting hand on the boys shoulder. "Now it is time to go into the new world."

"Right" The prince said turning towards his old teacher.

"Thank you for everything, Anubis." Ash said pulling him into a hug.

Anubis's eyes widened as he found himself returning the embrace.

After a few minutes Ash stepped backed and wiped the tears out of his eyes. "I am so glad to have a friend like you." He said. "Now let's do this."

"Right" Anubis nodded. "Now prepare yourself, for you are about to see many new, strange things that are both good and bad."

The prince nodded, then he was enveloped in a blue glow and started to fall. Ash closed his eyes to keep himself from getting sick as he started spinning.

"I'm never going to get use to thiisssss!" He yelled as he fell into the abyss.

Yugioh world America

" _Welcome to the United States national Duel Monsters cup. I am Kevin Rogers your handsome host and we are here with the two finalists, who are fighting to become the best in all of America. Who will be the one to finally claw their way to the top? Who will become America's champion?"_ A brown haired man with blue eyes and headgear said into the intercom. _"Here are our finalists now. In the red corner we have Rebecca Hopkins, with her powerful shadow monsters, and in the green corner is the last year's champion, coming back to defend his crown Griffin Merrick, with his mighty dragons. Both players are amazingly powerful. Will Griffin take his crown home for the third year in a row or will the rising star, Rebecca Hopkins kick Griffin off of his thrown. Time to find out."_

The crowd was cheering load when the competitors walked out in the stadium.

On the red side, a girl stood with blond hair that reached half way down the back of her pink jacket that she wore over her white collard undershirt and tie. She also wore a light blue plaid skirt that reached down to just above her knees. She also had long white calf socks I'd guess you'd call it. She wore red wired glasses over her aquatic blue eyes.

Over on the green side a dark green eyed male stood. He had short brown hair and brown jacket over a light blue collar undershirt with a thin white shirt under that. He had a thin scar that went from his eye to his chin. He also wore a cocky smile on his face.

Each player walked to their designated sides.

"Good luck girly." Griffin said across the field snobbishly. "You'll need it."

"My name is Rebecca," The blonde replied back angrily as she shuffled her deck. "Remember it, for you will need to know the name of the girl who beat you."

"As if," The brunette said as he shuffled his own deck and drew five cards. "Ladies first"

Rebecca put her deck down and drew her five cards.

"Okay first I draw." She said as she looked at her hand to develop a strategy. _'I don't have much I can do'_ she thought. She had two cats of ill omen, a shadow ghoul, Marien the fallen one, skelangel, and a fire princess. _'Unless'_

"I will set one monster face down." She said with a confident smile. "And I end my turn."

"Wow that's it? Your deck must stink. I draw." Griffin said as he drew a card from his deck. "Ha! I summon Alexandrite Dragon with his mighty 2000 attack power." He said as he threw down his card on the pad.

Level 4-Attack: 2000-Defence: 100-Type: Light-Dragon

Then the middle section of the green side started to glow and out grew a giant pale brown dragon with shining yellow gems for eyes. Its body seemed to be made out of crystal and its muscular arms reached down to its legs. It stood at 24 feet and its wings spread to about 10 feet.

"Now my mighty dragon, destroy her face down monster!" he said pointing to the glowing spot on the red side of the field.

"Oh no. My cat!" Rebecca cried out as the dragon charged up a lightning ball in its mouth.

Then it released a stream of electric energy towards the face down creature.

"MMEEEOOOW!" the cat yelped as it was disintegrated.

"Ha! That's all you got?" Griffin taunted.

"Well my cat may be gone but its destruction did not go unanswered." Rebecca said calmly as she picked up her deck. "It's special ability is activated when it is flipped face up I can take one trap card from my deck and put it on the top of my deck." She said looking through her deck. _'There you are'_ She thought as she picked up the purple card and placed it down and shuffled her deck. "I will now put Needlebug Nest to the top of my deck."

"Ha! Like that will save you." Griffin said.

Rebecca just smirked. "Don't worry, it will."

A flash of worry entered the boy's eyes but it quickly vanished.

"Well I will set two cards face down and end my turn." Griffin said as he set down his traps. "Be careful, they're traps so you might not want to attack."

"Humph! I draw." She said as she drew the trap. "I will set one monster and one trap face down. I will now end my turn."

"Well that was…." Griffin said sweat dropping. "Interesting. I will draw."

'Hmm this will do.' He thought menacingly. I will normal summon my Ancient dragon in attack position."

Level 4-Attack: 1400-Defence: 1200-Type: Light-Dragon

Then to the right of the crystal dragon another, smaller dragon grew. It was a tan dragon with bright red eyes. Its arms were spread out with its wings growing out the back of them. It stood at 16 feet tall and its wings stretched to about 8 feet out. The dragon roared as its long thick tail slammed on the field.

"Another dragon." Rebecca said under her breath. "Figures."

"Now Alexandrite Dragon, attack her face down card." He commanded.

"MMMEEEOOOWWW!" Screeched another cat of ill omen as it was desolated.

"Another cat?!" The boy cried out. "Curses now you get another trap."

"That's correct. Now I get another Needlebug Nest to the top of the deck."Rebecca said putting yet another Needlebug Nest to the top of her deck after shuffling.

"No matter!" Griffin snapped. "Your monster is now destroyed leaving an open attack on your life points! Now my Ancient Dragon attack her with your Ancient Dust Beam attack!"

Rebecca flinched as the dragon shot a giant stream of dust towards her.

-1400

Red-6600LP

Green-8000LP

"That's not all." Griffin said. "Ancient Dragons ability gives him 500 extra attack points every time he attacks directly."

"Whaa?" Rebecca cried as the dragon grew in size.

Attack: 1900-Defence: 1200

' _Oh no, his dragon will keep getting stronger if I don't do something.'_ Rebecca thought fearfully.

"I end my turn." Griffin said snapping Rebecca out of thought.

"Right." She said nodding. "I draw then I will set two cards face down, ending my turn."

"I swear if that's another freaking cat!" Griffin said growing a tick mark on his head.

"Don't worry, not this time." Rebecca said winking.

' _Hmmm if that's not a cat then it might be something worse, so I'll have my Ancient Dragon attack it'_ Griffin thought. ' _Or maybe that's what she wants me to think so she can get rid of my dragon. Maybe she wants me to think that, or maybe…ah screw it.'_

"I will normal summon Koumori Dragon in attack position."

Then to the left of Alexandrite Dragon the plate started to glow and out grew a purple dragon with only legs and wings. It had bright yellow eyes and razor sharp claws and teeth. Its wings we only 5 feet long, but they were wide.

Level: 4-Attack: 1500-Defence: 1200-Type: Dark-Dragon

"Now Ancient Dragon, attack her face down card!" Griffin yelled to the dragon.

The dragon obeyed and shot its dust beam attack at the face down card. The monster popped out of the card and cried out as it was being disintegrated.

"You destroyed my skelitangel and its effect allows me to draw a card when it is flipped face up." Rebecca said smirking.

"What?!" Griffin cried looking back at the headless angel like creature; shoot an arrow at the girl's deck.

"Thank you, skelitangel." She said plucking the arrow out of her deck and on the tip of the arrow was a card.

" _This is great.'_ She thought looking at the card that was drawn. 'Chaos Necromancer.'

"Your monster is gone, so you are open for an all out attack." Griffin said. "Alexandrite, Koumori, attack her!"

-2000

Red-4600LP

Green-8000LP

-1500

Red-3100LP

Green-8000LP

"Oh no." Rebecca cried as her life points fell. "My life points!"

"You stood no chance." Griffin chuckled. "I end my turn."

Rebecca swallowed her fear and put a determined face on.

"I still have 3100 life points left. Don't count me out yet. I draw." She said picking up a card from her deck. "First I summon Chaos Necromancer."

Suddenly the middle of her field glowed and a man popped out. He was no more than 6 feet. He had two puppet stands in his hand that had two life size zombies connected to them. He wore all purple minus the armor that he was wearing which was blue with yellow outlines. On his face he wore a theater mask with an upwards smile carved into its purple and white mask.

Level: 1-Attack: 0-Defence: 0-Type: Dark-Zombie

"He gains 300 attack points for every monster in my grave." She said.

"So it only has 900 attack points." Griffin said. "Prepare to lose."

"I end my turn."

Griffin looked in surprise at this, as he drew his card. _'What is she planning?'_

"I will activate polymerization!" Griffin said placing down the spell card. "Fusing Red-eyes B. Dragon and the Summoned Skull, to make B. Skull Dragon."

Next to Ancient Dragon appeared a dragon that was made of bones.

Level: 9-Attack: 3200-Defence: 2500-Type: Dark-Dragon

"Then I will activate Dragon's mirror." Griffin said smirking. "Banishing my Summoned Skull and my Red-Eyes B. Dragon from my graveyard to fuse into a mighty monster. They will now fuse into The First of The Dragons!"

Suddenly in the right of Ancient Dragon grew a giant purple serpent with huge ten foot white wings. It had a giant white jaw with jagged sharp teeth. It had giant white spikes ran down its scaly body.

Level: 7-Attack: 2700-Defence: 2000-Type: Dark-Dragon

"Now say goodbye to your Necromancer and the rest of your life points." Griffin said laughing evilly. "Attack her, my skull dragon!"

The dark dragon flew up into the sky while charging up a black beam in its mouth.

"Fire!"

"Ha! You've just activated my traps." Rebecca countered. "Needlebug Nest."

"WHAT!?" Griffin said as his eyes widened. "I forgot about those!"

"These send the top ten cards of my deck to my graveyard." The blond said as she watched her cards go to the grave.

The first card sent to the grave was Marien the Fallen One. Then Giant Soldier of Stone, Shadow Ghoul, Tribute to the Doomed, Cure Mermaid, Skelitangel, Giant Soldier of Stone, a Cat of ill Omen, Fire Princess, and Chaos Necromancer.

"Nine monsters were sent to my graveyard, meaning there are 12 monsters in my grave." Rebecca said. "And that makes my Chaos Necromancer's attack points 500."

"Oh no! My skull dragon!" Griffin said as the beam was shot at the necromancer.

Once the beam made contact it reflected off of one of the zombies and shot back at the poor dragon.

"RAWWWW!" It cried out as it was pulverized into dust.

-400

Green-7600LP

Red-3100LP

"Grrrr you may have destroyed my dragon, but you still haven't won just yet." Griffin growled. "I end my turn."

"Okay I draw." Rebecca said. _'Giant Soldier of Stone, this could come in handy.'_ She thought. "Because of Marie the Fallen One's effect, I gain 200 life points."

Red-3300LP

Green-7600LP

"I will set one monster face down and attack your Alexandrite Dragon!" Rebecca said confidently.

"Well I activate Dragon's Tower." Griffin countered.

"What does that do?"

"I banish one Dragon monster from my graveyard and give one card 700 attack points." Griffin said as he put his B. Skull Dragon in the banished zone. "My dragon will still die but at least I will lose less life points."

-900

Green-6700LP

Red-3300LP

"I end my turn." Rebecca said as she began to turn the tables.

"I draw!" Griffin said hoping for the best. _'A Mirror Force'_ He thought looking up. _'I need to save this for later.'_

"I will set one card." He said as he set his trap face down. "Then I will banish my Alexandrite Dragon to give The First of the Dragons 700 attack points."

Attack: 3400-Defence: 2000

"Now attack her face down!"

"Dang it." Rebecca said under her breath. "But at least my necromancer gains 300 attack points.

Attack: 3900-Defence: 0

Red: 3300LP

Green: 6700LP

"I will turn the rest of my monsters to defense position and end my turn." Griffin said shifting his cards.

"Okay I draw" The girl said shifting her glasses. Once she saw what she got she smirked. "During my standby phase I gain 200 life points because of my fallen one."

Red-3500LP

Green-6700LP

"I will set one card and have Chaos Necromancer attack the First of the Dragons."

"GAH!" Griffin cried out.

-1200

Green-5500LP

Red-3500LP

Once the smoke disappeared the serpent was still on the field.

"Wha?!" The blond cried out in surprise. "Why is it still on the field?"

"My dragon cannot be destroyed by monsters with effects or their effects." Griffin said. "He can only be destroyed by normal monsters, spells, and traps, so when I take damage from a battle with an effect monster, I get to keep my dragon."

"Humph! I need to get rid of that." She said looking at her hand. "Gah I have nothing. I end my turn."

"Ha! I draw." The brunette said as he drew. "I will activate Dragon's Rage."

"Wha?"

"It makes it so my dragons inflict piercing damage when attacking a defense position monster."

"Oh dear."

"Now I will change my Ancient Dragon and Koumori Dragon to attack position, for later use and have my First of the Dragons attack your face down." Griffin said in triumph.

"My Pyramid Turtle!" Rebecca cried.

-1300

Red-2000LP

Green-6700LP

"My turtle's effect brings out another turtle in face up defense position." Rebecca said searching for the card.

Then there stood a turtle where the last one stood.

Level: 4-Attack: 1200-Defence: 1400-Type: Earth-Zombie

"Ancient Dragon attack the turtle." Griffin said.

-500

Red-1500LP

Green -6700LP

"Pyramid Turtle gets another Pyramid Turtle in defense."

"OH MY GOSH!" Griffin cried out in annoyance. "Koumori Dragon, make soup of that overgrown tortoise."

-100

Red-1400LP

Green-6700LP

"My turtle now pulls out a Shadow Ghoul from my deck into face up attack position." Rebecca said as a giant green humanoid monster with 6 beady red eyes on its face that was right above its tentacle mouth.

Level: 5-Attack: 1600-Defence: 1300-Type: Dark-Zombie

"He, much like Chaos Necromancer, gains attack for my grave monsters." Rebecca said. "He gains 100 for each of them, but don't forget about all of those turtles powering up my necromancer either."

"Oh fudge."

Ghoul-Attack: 3200-Defence: 1300

Necromancer-Attack: 4800-Defence: 0

"I end my turn." Griffin said with a fake sigh.

"Okay I draw and gain 200 life points." Rebecca said as she drew.

Red-1600LP

Green-6700LP

"Now I will activate hand destruction."

"What does that do?" Griffin asked curiously.

"Both players send two cards from their hands to their graves and draw 2 cards." Rebecca said sending Marrie the Fallen one and skelangel to the grave and drawing two cards.

' _Hmmm I got Needlebug Nest and Tribute to the doomed. Awesome!'_ she thought to herself.

"First I will set one trap card then activate tribute to the doomed, sending my shadow ghoul from my hanf to the grave and destroying your first of the dragons." Rebecca started.

'Fudge' Griffin thought.

"This gives my monsters more attack points."

'Double fudge.'

Ghoul-Attack: 3300-Defence: 1300

Necromancer-Attack: 5100-Defence: 0

"Well they won't be able to get pass my mirror force." Griffin thought. **(1)**

"A Mirror Force?"

"Oh no," Griffin said covering his mouth. "I said that out loud."

"Yeah you did, thanks for the warning." Rebecca said smirking. "I end my turn."

"Um….I draw." Griffin said pulling a card from the top of the pile. "I set one monster facedown and end my turn."  
"I will chain Needlebug Nest to your end phase, sending the top five cards from the top of my deck to may graveyard." Rebecca said quickly.

' _Great'_ She thought as she watched the cards go to the grave. _'Nothing I really need on the field.'_ It was a Chaos Necromancer, Marie the Fallen One, Cure Mermaid, Dark Hole, and Injection Fairy Lily.

Necromancer-Attack: 6300-Defence: 0

Ghoul-Attack: 3700-Defence: 1300

"Now I draw and Gain 600 life points thanks to my Fallen ones effect times 3." Rebecca said.

Red-2200LP

Green-6700LP

' _Blasting ruins?'_ Rebecca thought looking at the card she drew _. 'This won't be enough.'_

"I will normal summon Fire Princess in attack position, then set one card facedown." Rebecca said. "I end my turn."

"I draw." Griffin started. _'What is that trap? I can't take any chances in attacking.'_ "I set one card and end my turn."

"Okay then I draw," Rebecca said seeing the end drawing near. "I gain 200 life points for each of my Fallen Ones."

Red-2800LP

Green-6700LP

"And because of Fire Princess, you lose 500 life points for every time I gain life points."

-1500

Green-5200LP

Red-2800LP

' _I can't let that Fire Princess live,'_ Griffin thought angrily. _'But I can't attack….gosh darn it!'_

"I will set one card in face down defense position and end my turn."

"Okay I draw." Griffin said looking angrily at his field full of monsters. "I-I end my turn."

"Well then I draw." Rebecca said as she looked at what she could do. "You know the drill."

+600

Red-3400LP

Green-5200LP

-1500

Green-3700LP

Red-3400LP

"Now I will normal summon my cannon solder." The blond said placing her card on the field.

Then next to Fire Princess appeared a giant purple robot with two yellow shoulder pads, its purple arms grew under the shoulder pads and had four long grey claws. It also had a yellow stomach and purple legs. It had two red dots on the purple part of its face that represented eyes.

"Now I will activate cannon soldier's effect." Rebecca said smugly. "I will tribute all five of my monsters and deal you 500 damage for each of them."

-2500

Green-1200LP

Red-3400LP

"W-why would you tribute all of your monsters?" Griffin stuttered. "You're open for an all out attack now."

"Because of this." Rebecca said in triumph. "I will now activate Blasting Ruins!"

"NO!"

"If I have 30 or more cards in my graveyard I deal my opponent 3000 damage."

Then Rebecca's graveyard zone started to glow a blinding yellow light before it exploded and sand went flying everywhere. The whole arena was blinded from the sand but when it cleared it was obvious who turned out to be the winner.

-3000

Green-0LP

Red-3400-LP

"I-I lost." Griffin said falling to his knees.

" _Rebecca Hawkins is the new duel monsters champion of the United States!"_ The announcer yelled over the intercom as a man came up with a golden trophy.

"I-I won." The blonde said dusting off her glasses. "I can't believe I won!"

Griffin looked up in disappointment before digging into his pocket for something. When he pulled his hand out he was holding a coin with strange symbols on it, Rebecca couldn't tell from the distance she was at. He said something but she couldn't hear it because of the roaring crowd. He filliped the coin and left.

"Congrats girl you are our new champion." A dark haired man said handing her the trophy.

"Oh thank you." Rebecca said surprised forgetting he was there.

"You also get this ticket for you and two other friends to Japan to represent America in the worldwide Duel monsters championship." He said putting the tickets inside of the trophy. "Also you get three hundred thousand dollars to cover for any other expenses, like shopping and food. Plus as an added bonus you get to spend five whole months at the Dragon Master Knight hotel."

All of this was put into the trophy and the rest of the day melted away with the flash of cameras.

* * *

 **And cut.**

 **I hope you guys liked it. This was difficult to make because I had to make not only create and write out the duel, but also make a description of each of the characters. Do not worry though for soon I will get better at it and i will post more often.**

 **(1) Yeah you remember this right? Yeah well i won't be doing this often but i wanted you to know that when someone is thinking something and it has the " around it, it means that they think they are thinking but they mistakenly talked out load.**

 **Anyway i got to start on the next chapter. Leave a comment and if you flame I will use it to warm the homeless. ;P Time to fly.**


	3. Chapter 3 Mystery Man

**HEY guys and gals Dragon367 back with the next chapter to my yugioh fanfiction. Enjoy.**

* * *

Rebecca Hawkins walk down an alley, tired from running away from press. She'd only been the Duel monsters champion for a couple of hours and she was already feeling swamped by all the fans.

She continued walking down the alley with her trophy in hand and then she held it out in front of her and squealed.

"Rebecca Hawkins, new American duel monsters champion." She said out loud while spinning around with her trophy held out with both hands. "This is the best day of my liiiiiiiahhhh!" The blond screamed as she tripped over something that was sprawled out on the ground.

Her glasses fell off of her face along with her trophy out of her hands as she fell to the ground.

"Ow!" She cried out when she hit the ground. Though it didn't hurt her physically it still hurt her pride a lot. She picked herself up and grabbed her glasses, while looking around. She looked at her trophy which now had a scratch on it. "No, my trophy!" She said angrily looking around for what she tripped on. She will make it wish it has never been born.

Her eyes skimmed the ground until she stopped on what looked to be a person lying face down on the ground.

"Hey! What's the big idea, lying on the ground like that?" The champion said stomping over the person. "You could get someone hurt."

She lifted the person up by their shoulders until she could see their face. It was a boy who looked to be a year or two older than she. He had spiky black hair that reached down to his shoulder sand it had streaks of gold in it as well. He also had two zig-zags under his closed eyes and wore a black leather jacket over a black tee-shirt that had a strange yellow design on it. He had faded black jeans and black steeled toed boots there were boxes on his brown leather belt that were gold, probably holding decks of cards. He also had a gold brace on his right arm. Around his neck was a strange blue pyramid that had a red eye in the center of it and appeared to be unconscious.

"Oh, you're asleep." She realized stupidly. "Why were you sleeping in an ally?" She asked the unconscious boy.

No response.

"Oh, passed out, right." The blond said smacking herself in the head. 'Hmmm, maybe he's homeless. No his cloths are too clean to be homeless. Oh no what if he was attacked? I can't just leave him out here to get beat up again.' She thought in panic.

"Alright you're coming with me." She said out loud to the boy as she tried to pick him.

She eventually slung his arm and struggled while walking down the alley.

"You….are really…heavy." She said to him as he awkwardly dragged him to her apartment. '5 more blocks to go.' She said inwardly as she reached the end of the block.

-5 blocks later-

After changing positions of the way she carried him several times and getting a lot of strange glances from people, she finally reached her apartment.

"Well we are here" She told the unconscious boy. "Wow you're a heavy sleeper." Not once did he wake up even after Rebecca dropped him….multiple times.

She opened the doors with her back and dragged him past the lobby into the elevator; because there was no way she was going to carry him up the stairs. Everyone in the lift gave her a strange look.

"Oh…um…he's drunk." The blond told them bluntly, trying to avoid any suspicions.

The people nodded and went back to listening to the crummy elevator music.

'That was close.' She thought sighing.

-Into the apartment room-

Rebecca closed the door to a small 4 room house and turned the switch to the lights, which was right next to the door. It was a neatly organized house with a living room, a bathroom, her room, and a kitchen. She also had a small place for a washer and dryer for her cloths. The living room was white with a dark brown oak wood for the flooring. She had a nice white couch that was in the center of the room which was facing towards the flat screen TV that was placed on the wall in between two shelves with loads of books on them. The living room had a large window a few feet away from the couch that gave her a breathtaking view of the city; well it would be breathtaking if you hadn't seen it hundreds of times. There was a counter cut through the white wall behind the couch, which separated the living room from the kitchen. This wasn't much, just a black stove, a small refrigerator and a sink, with just enough room for one person to move around in. To the left of the TV was the hallway which led down to her room which also branched out into the bathroom. About half way there was her washing machine and dryer, which didn't need much explaining. She placed her trophy on the white coffee table which was a few feet in front of the couch.

"Well this is my crib." Rebecca said out load as she dropped the boy on her couch. "It's not much, but its home."

The blond wiped the sweat off of her forehead as she went to her kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Opening it she leaned on the sink. "What do you think of the new champion?" She asked a teddy bear in a blue shirt and green overalls that was on top of the stove looking at her. "Pew, pew." She said pointing a finger pistol at the bear and knocking it over with her finger.

'I will eat your souls' The bear said with red glowing eyes as Rebecca took a gulp from her water bottle.

SPLOOSH!

"Oh no. What have I done?" The blond said as she spit out her water. "I just brought a stranger into my house. I need to call Octavia, she'll know what to do." She said pulling out a blue phone from her pocket.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hello, Octavia speaking." A girl with a British accent said as she answered her phone.

" _Octavia."_ Rebecca whispered into the phone. " _I need your help."_

"Rebecca?" The voice said. "What do you need and why are you whispering?"

" _SHhhhhhh!"_ She told the British girl. _"I don't want to wake_ _ **him**_ _."_

" _Him? Who's him?_

" _The boy I brought home."_

" _You brought a boy to your house and he's asleep? What have you doing?"_ The British girl said suspiciously. " _Did you have…._ "

"No." Rebecca said defensively. " _Look I tripped over him in an alley and he was passed out. So I took him over to my place and now he is on my couch."_ She said peeking into the living room to see if he was awake.

" _Wait so you're telling me that you found an unconscious man on the street and you decided to take him home?"_

" _Um….yes?"_

" _That's called kidnapping. What the heck were you thinking?"_

" _I don't know I panicked what do I do?"_ The blond asked hoarsely

" _Well, wait until he wakes up, find out who he is, what he was doing in the alley, and if he tries anything knock him back out, drag him back to the alley and leave him there."_ Octavia said to her panicking friend.

" _Do I have to?"_ The blond wined. " _The guy is heavy."_

" _Rebecca!"_

" _Alright, alright. Fine, oh got to go it looks like he is waking up now."_ She said hearing movement in the living room.

" _Fine be careful."_ Her friend said concerned.

" _Will do. Bye."_ Rebecca said hanging up the phone and grabbing a pan from the sink.

'Alright mystery man. Time to figure out who you are.'

* * *

 **AAAAAANNNNDDDD cut. How was this next chapter. I'm sorry I didn't post sooner I just got caught up in School, other chapters for other stories, I also got the new pokemon Ruby game, and you know I'm just being plan lazy.**

 **Anyway I've been staying up all night to post it so you better freaking like it. JK I don't care weither you liked it or not. (really I do) if you did feel free to leave a like and spread the word of this story. If you have an idea for this story feel free to comment. If you don't like it...well idk what to do with you then. if you couldn't tell I suck at talking to you, so im just gonna shut up and go to sleep. BYE!^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, hey Dragon367 back with another chapter to my Fanfiction _King of The Aura Games. I made a promise to someone that I'd post a chapter by the end of the week. I never break a promise so here it is. (This is just a fun little chapter nothing too long so sorry) Suck on this writerbaboon/trainerdex_**

* * *

" _Run my prince!" A knight in blue armor yelled to an 8 year old Ashton._

" _Sir Luster, what of you?"_

" _Do not worry about me, young one, I will protect you till even after death. I will always be with you." The knight said. "_ _ **NOW RUN!"**_

Ash woke up with a start and sat up, only to hit his head on something hard.

"Ow! What the heck!?" He hissed grabbing his now acing head.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." A girl with long blond hair said as she put the pan she had in hand down and tried to check the wound that she cast upon the boy.

"No, no I'm fine just give me a minute." Ash said biting back the pain.

The girl readjusted her glasses and leaned towards him. "Here let me check that you are hurt." She said trying to remove his hand from his head.

"No, I said I'm fine." He said sitting back up and skootching away from the evil pan girl. "Who are you and where am I?" he asked looking around.

"Oh, right." She said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "I am Rebecca Hawkins, and you're in my apartment." Rebecca said sitting on the coffee table. "Who are you?"

"Ketchum, Ashton Ketchum." He said holding out his hand. "Call me Ash."

"Ok Ash." She said shaking his hand blushing.

"Now." Ash said curiously. "Why I am in you're, apartment was it?"

"Um…right." Rebecca said blushing harder. "I kinda tripped over you in an alley and decided to take you home and.…"

"Wait, hold on." The black haired boy said stopping her from saying more. "You're telling me that, you just tripped over some guy, which you've never met before in your life I might add, and you take him home. With no worry that he might be evil." Ash said.

"Well….I guess I really wasn't thinking." She said putting a finger to her face.

"Isn't that considered kidnapping?" Ash asked continuing.

"Yeah…I've been getting that lately." Rebecca sighed, zoning out while holding the brink of her nose.

The black and gold haired boy stood up and stretched, getting the attention of the blond haired girl.

"Why were you sleeping in the alley in the first place?" Rebecca finally said asking what she has been wondering from the beginning.

"Honestly I have no idea." He said shaking his head. "Anubis doesn't really explain much when it comes to these kinds of things." Ash said as he picked up the blue pyramid that he wore around his neck and looked into the red eye.

"Anubis?" Rebecca asked recognizing the name. "Like the Egyptian god Anubis?"

"Why, yes." Ash said. "We are on a mission to beat the evil in this world."

"Evil?" The blond said adjusting her glasses. "Like the government?" Rebecca asked holding her finger up in realization.

"Government?" Ash asked confused. "I've never heard of the pharaoh named government." The boy grabbed Rebecca's shoulders. "Who is this government person? What has he done? Where is he hiding his slithery hide right now so I can strike him down?"

"The government is in Washington D.C. right now." She said. " _They_ are the run this country and I hate what they did to gas prices. I mean come on 2.97 a gallon that's outrageous!"

"Wait what?" The teen said stopping her from continuing. "They, rule this land? Well I can't do anything to stop that then." He said sitting back down. "It's not really evil, what they did to this 'gas', its just unfair."

"Awww. So no rebellion?" She asked the boy.

"Afraid not."

"Dang I was really hoping to go on an adventure with you." She pouted. "I guess we'll just go to Japan then." She said perking up. "I mean we gotta go somewhere. This story won't be complete till we do"

"Wait, hold on a sec." Ash said. "We just met and now you say I have to go somewhere with you? I hardly know you." He panicked "and why do I have to go to this Japan? Also what is this story you might add?"

"Well cause we're main characters and it would be too much if one stayed and the other left." She said. "The author couldn't handle it."

"Wait author? Like in a story?" He questioned. "Where would we be in the story right now?"

"Oh the part where the author sorta develops the characters, but not too by much, you know. Where the main characters are just being comic relief in order to stall out the chapter so we can make the ok longer by making the audience have a laugh about how stupid and rushed this is by breaking the fourth wall so he can buy some time for the next chapter." She told the confused teen. "So this chapter served little, to no point and in the conflict will never be mentioned again."

"I'm not understanding this." Ash said grabbing his head.

"Don't worry no one else does either." Rebecca said smiling. "Now let's just end here so we can continue."

* * *

 **Yep so that was it... I everything Rebecca said was true, but fear not by the end of the week you will have more developed characters and the first duel between Ash and Person. Yep person... also I will introduce 3 more people 2 of which you've already met (Kind of...) so...Yeah... anyway I hope you got somewhat a laugh out of this nonsense.**


End file.
